Taking Flight
by LycoX
Summary: After apparently flying in the Twister, Clark tries it again.
1. Chapter 1

**Taking Flight**

**Disclaimer: Another fun 'what if?' scenario where before Lana shows up at the barn at the end of season 2's first episode, Clark is attempting to fly.**

* * *

Clark had been at it for the last hour and a half, trying to will himself to fly. Or at least, float in the air anyhow. As it was clear he had somehow managed to do it while in that Twister and he wanted to try it again. Even if he was afraid of heights but when he thought about it, falling wouldn't exactly hurt him thanks to his ability to be impervious to harm unless Meteor Rocks were involved. "Alright, Clark, you can do this." Muttered the young man to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

Even thinking that he might be needing to feel peaceful and choosing to think of Lana in the hopes it might help. Moments later, he felt that his shoes were no longer touching the ground and it made him smile as he kept his eyes closed and kept his concentration on the feeling that thinking about Lana gave him. Though part of him was admittedly a little afraid to open his eyes thanks to that pesky heights fear of his! "Cl-Clark!?"

The sound of Lana's voice made the young man's eyes open up in a wide way in shock. "Lana!?" He asked in shock as he looked down and saw the wide eyed look from the girl he's in love with.

It was then that gravity seemed to make its return to Clark Kent's personal space as he felt himself grow heavy. "Uh-WHOA!"

He plummetted to the ground with a small groan, even leaving a small crater as he did so while Lana looked on in shock. "Dad's gonna kill me." Muttered the boy as he forced himself up.

"You… You really were in that Twister!"

Clark looked at her with a fearful look on his face. "Please, don't be afraid."

"How can I be? Especially when everything makes so much sense now!" She replied while continuing to look at him in a wide eyed manner.

Though part of her knew that later, she'd probably freak out some. But at least it would be where Clark couldn't see it as she could tell he was fearful of her reaction. And that honestly broke her heart as he shouldn't have to be afraid. Especially of her knowing of his secret. "You're… You're not?" Clark asked her cautiously.

Lana looked at him seriously before replying. "How can I be afraid of the one who risked his own life to save mine from a Twister of all things? The same one whose always managed to be there in some way?"

Clark would be surprised when she came up and hugged him tightly and for him, he couldn't help but feel a great amount of tension leave his body. While still in the hug, the girl he loves looked up at him. "The fact you can fly is pretty amazing, Clark."

He chuckled self consciously at that. "Well… This is actually the third time I've done it. Only, its the first time I actually tried to see if it was really possible and not just some random thing. Plus… I'm also afraid of heights." He admitted sheepishly with a blush on his cheeks.

A smile that Lana couldn't help came his way and when he wrapped his arms around her, she definitely liked it. "And there I had to go and ruin the moment, huh?"

She got a good natured shrug from him. "Its you, so I don't mind. As it is, I umm… I was thinking about you when I started to float." Admitted the young man and earning a blush from her.

Lana couldn't help but feel really pleased by the fact the boy she was beginning to feel so much for had been thinking about her when he actively tried to use this gift of his. This turn of events had made the young girl happy as she had originally intended to come to his Loft to try and hopefully get him to open up. Knowing it was probably going to result in failure but resolving to try regardless in the hopes her efforts would bear fruit. "Maybe when you get the hang of it, you can take me flying in your arms?"

"I'd be happy with that. Very happy." Replied the young man with a wide smile on his face.

Sighing happily, Lana buried her face into Clark's chest as he held on to her. While wanting to kiss him, she knew that time was needed where Whitney was concerned considering he was barely gone from her life. But time would come for such things for her and Clark and that was something she was confident about. "My dad's gonna be so mad. And I don't just mean about the little crater I caused."

Unable to help it, Lana giggled into his chest. "I'll protect you."

"I'll hold you to that."

* * *

**Author's Notes: I might do a second chapter if there's any interest. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Because this really needed a second chapter.**

* * *

"I'm doing it! I'm finally doing it!" Laughed Clark happily as he flew around the farm with no trouble whatsoever.

It had taken him the better part of the Summer to finally get his flying going and as well as controlling it. But the time spent on it had been well worth it for him in his view. His Ship was also back in the Storm Cellar after his mother had brought something down there for storage and leading to the three of them to remember it had gone missing. Thankfully, it hadn't taken long to find it thanks to his super speed and none of them had any worries of someone else finding it and making waves. His parents of course had been a bit… Apprehensive about his flying as it was a risk of its own as it could lead to him being found out. But thankfully, they were supportive in the end.

Now he or Lana hadn't let on to them over the fact she'd seen him float in the barn and make a certain crater. Or that he had come clean about being in the Twister to save her from certain death. Between getting the farm fixed up and learning how to fly, he hadn't spoken much with Chloe and while part of himself was disappointed by that and by the fact she had let fear break them up, another part was okay with it. As how could he be with someone who easily let her fears and jealousies take over? It was something she was going to have to live with and he wasn't going to hold himself back anymore where Lana was concerned. His feelings for her just ran deeper then what his feelings for Chloe did.

And perhaps if things had been different, that might be an entirely different case. As it is, he'd even asked Lana out a week ago much to their mutual happiness and the date had been a rousing success with a second one coming up real soon. Even if Nell was giving him the stink eye more than usual but neither cared about that. As she really needed to just confront his dad already instead of turning her issues on to him. Smiling wider, Clark flew away from the farm and made his way towards town and having fun as he did so with various maneuvers that would probably make an Air Force pilot jealous of. "WAHOOOOOO!" He yelled out in pure joy as he went over the town and capturing the attention of those going about their business.

None could make him out thanks to how high he was, but none the less, his flying about would get the town talking. Sure, he'd get a lecture from his parents later but it would be worth it! Eventually, he landed and made his way to the Talon with a wide beaming smile on his lips that folks couldn't help but notice. Lana especially as he made his way to the counter where she was. "Lana, I did it!"

"Y-You did!?" She asked in excitement, knowing exactly what he was talking about and he just nodded with that smile still in place.

She let out a noise of excitement and ran around the counter to hug him. "I'm so happy for you, Clark!"

"You're about to go on lunch, right?" He asked of her while keeping her in his arms and looking into her beautiful eyes.

"That's right. I take it you have a good way I can spend my time where that's concerned?"

Chuckling, he nodded. "I just might."

"In that case, let me go clock out." Smiling, Lana reluctantly pulled away from him to do exactly that.

A short time later saw them in a field and excited anticipation high in the air. He picked her up bridal style with her quickly placing her arms around his neck and let out a gasp when he began to lift them up into the air. Going higher and higher under his own power, going past all sorts of birds until they were above the clouds and remained that way. Observing the miles of blue beautiful sky as the Sun's rays alighted on them and Clark found himself being energized greatly by the experience. "This… This is amazing, Clark." Lana told him softly, no trace of fear at all as she knew he wouldn't drop her.

He smiled happy at that. "Would this count as our next and second date?"

Lana pretended to think that over with a mischevious smile on her lips. "Hmm… I think so, Mr. Kent."

"Good, because I had no idea what I was gonna do originally for our second, Ms. Lang"

Chuckling came from her as she snuggled against him, utterly content in this moment. "Just so you know, you never have to go out of your way with me, Clark. I'm happy with whatever you do as its the thought that counts as I don't need anything fancy." She said truthfully as she looked up at him.

Hearing that made Clark happier then he'd ever been and even though she had told him she didn't need anything fancy, he still wanted to try at some point. He lowered his lips towards her own and their lips met for truly the first time. The moment would be one that they would both cherish for the rest of their lives as all manner of feelings exploded in them both over the kiss. Both sighed happily after the kiss ended, both feeling complete at long last. "Could we come back up here later to watch the Sun set? I have a feeling it'd be amazing to see from up here."

"For you? I'd do it anytime."

His words got him another happy kiss from the girl who holds his heart and eventually, with great reluctance, the two made their way back down to the field so that she could return to work. Even if it was a little on the difficult side as she could barely concentrate on anything but Clark Kent. But it was worth it in Lana's view!

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope this will have lived up to anyone's expectations where this follow up chapter is concerned! I doubt I'll do more with this fic but we'll see in the future. **


End file.
